Hallo, Ween
by ariadneLacie
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3, last chapter. Please read and review! Special for halloween day. "Apakah para penghuni mansion Phantomhive dapat menikmati halloween kali ini? author sih, nggak."
1. Chapter 1

Author kembali! Author mau nge-celebrate haloween, nih. Padahal author benci sama yang namanya setan/hantu^^' Yasud, tanpa banyak bacot happy reading, hope you enjoy this. Semoga cerita ini ga mirip sama cerita siapapun. Beneran, kalo ada yang mirip, berarti ga sengaja. Abal-abal soalnya ditamatin dalam sekitar 3 jam #lamaamat. DLRD, Don't like don't read. There's no need to say it three times, right?

.

Sedikit pesan untuk orang bernama **White Wing**:

For **White Wing**-san. Yang nge-flame, atau mengkritik fic saya yang The Black Butler's Days. Nah, maaf saya hapus review anda. Saya menghargai review anda, kok. Cuma, karena sebuah kepentingan, saya menghapusnya. Oh, nanti saya kasih balesannya waktu saya update fic The Black Butler's Days-nya, ya. Terima kasih sebelumnya.

.

**Warning** : OC, OOC, OOT, bagi penggemar Lizzie atau Ciel x Lizzie mungkin lebih baik ngga baca, bertele-tele, abal-abal, ngaco, kering, mengandung kata-kata yang dapat merusak moral, jorok, misstypo, dan mungkin... Sebas x OC.

.

**"Hallo, Ween."**

Punya : ariadneLacie

.

**"Kuroshitsuji"**

Punya : Yana Toboso

.

"Halloween! Halloween! Hore!"

Yah, itulah kata-kata(teriakan) yang sejak adzan shubuh mulai bergema terus diteriakan oleh para penghuni Phantomhive mansion. Maklum, mereka sangat senang(histeris) karena besok adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Dimana mereka akan mendapatkan banyak uang dan permen.

"Kalian ini ribut sekali, sih!" jerit Ciel sambil menghentak-hentakan sepatu hak 20cm-nya itu di atas tangga. "Tenang dikit, kek."

"Habis, tuan, sekarang kan hari sepesial! Kayak nasi goreng yang biasa kita beli di warteg abang maho!" seru Finny sambil loncat-loncat dan menghancurkan lantai.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ini kan halloween! Hal-lo-ween. Tuan." Jawab Maylene.

"Hallo ween? Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu bernama ween? Siapa dia? Cantik ga?" tanya Ciel dengan muka _innocent_.

"Tuan tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu. Tuan kan, banyak dosa." Kata Sebastian tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ah, kayak lu yang ngga punya dosa aja, deh. Muka lo aja kan lebih mesum dari gue!" timpal Ciel ga nyambung. "Buktinya, lo suka nonton _blue film _kan, tiap malem? Gue aja, ga sesering lo! Paling tiap seminggu sekali." Lanjut Ciel menyebar aib.

"Yah, saya kan menonton yang seperti itu buat pelajaran. Mungkin aja, nanti saya dapet istri." Jawab Sebastian mesum.

Maylene pun langsung _blushing _dan malu-malu badak. Idih, kege-eran lo? Lo kira lo bakalan jadi istrinya Sebas, hah?

"Baiklah, kembali ke permasalahan. Jadi, siapa si Ween ini?" tanya Ciel, masih belum konek juga.

"Ween itu, bahasa inggrisnya remaja.. itu loh.." jawab Bard.

"Itu, _teen, _Bard-san." Jawab Sebastian.

"Ah! Kalo teen itu kan, yang suka biasa minum teh kan?" sambung Finny.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Maylene heran.

"Tanaka! Wahahahaha!" jawab Finny garing.

"Ah, itu sih, jauh!" protes Bard.

"ho ho ho ho." Sambung Tanaka.

"Kalo jauh tuh, lagu kan? Yang... jauh bangun aku.. mengejarmu~" kata Maylene sambil nyanyi fales dan ngeliatin Sebastian geje.

"Itu jatuh." Jawab Bard.

"Nah, kalo jatuh itu kan..."

Sementara para pelayan Phantomhive sedang bermain tebak-tebakan aneh, Ciel pergi meninggalkan kerusuhan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sebastian pun segera mengikuti di belakang Ciel. Maylene pun kecewa karena Sebastian sudah pergi lagi. Author capek ngetik. Readers ga juga ketawa. Ah, sulitnya hidup ini.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian. "Kenapa anda tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ciel.

"Muka anda terlihat pucat, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Ciel.

"Lantas, ada apa?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Gue... gue pingin punya tunangan baru." Jawab Ciel pasrah.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa dengan nona Elizabeth?" tanya Sebastian heran. Padahal, rasanya selama ini hubungannya tuannya dengan nona gila itu baik-baik saja?

"Dia itu gila! Gue ga suka! Gue benci!" jerit Ciel kayak orang keracunan yang menggelepar.

"Paling tidak anda bisa memberi jawaban yang lebih jelas." Kata Sebastian.

"Yah, sesuai yang gue bilang, dia itu gila, aneh, ah pokoknya gue benci, deh." Jawab Ciel. "Sebastian, bisa ga lo nyariin gue tunangan yang baru?"

"Kalau begitu, nanti nona Elizabeth akan dikemanakan?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Yah, buang ke sungai citarum juga bisa, kok. Ato kita jadiin makanan buat si Pluto juga boleh. Ah, kenapa ga kita sumbangin aja ke kawanan kanibal?" jawab Ciel sadis. Sebastian hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan tuannya itu. Baru kepentok cula badak kali, ya?

"AGEN PENCARIAN JODOH, AGEN PENCARIAN JODOH. ANDA BUTUH JODOH BARU? ANDA INGIN DIPERTEMUKAN DENGAN JODOH? ANDA INGIN MEMILIKI JODOH? ATAU ANDA TIDAK INGIN MEMILIKI JODOH? SILAHKAN DATANG KE SAYA!" tiba-tiba seseorang dengan ributnya berteriak pake toa gereja dan terbang-terbang geje di sekitar Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Ah, Lacie-san. Kenapa anda bisa ada disini?" tanya Sebastian sambil sumbat hidung. Eh salah, kuping.

"Dibutuhkan ataupun tidak, diundang ataupun tidak, saya akan tetap berkeliaran di sekitarmu, Sebas." Jawab Lacie. Percaya ataupun tidak, Sebastian langsung _blushing _dikit.

"Lalu... beneran kau agen cari jodoh?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya." Jawab Lacie singkat.

"Bisa cariin saya jodoh, ga?" tanya Ciel.

"Ngga, gue bisanya nyariin lo kutu lo. Iya lah! Emangnya gue simpanse? Gue itu agen cari jodoh. Agen cari jodoh. Tak perlu saya sebutkan tiga kali, kan?" kata Lacie kesal.

"Oke. Belakangan ini rambut gue gatel. Mungkin ada kutunya. Bisa tolong nyariin ga?" jawab Ciel lemot. Maklum, dia ga pake koneksi internet Sepedah, sih.

Lacie hanya terdiam seribu kata. Ah, kata aja ga sampe seribu, jadi, harusnya dia sekarang ngomong, dong? "Oke. Gue ga boleh marah. Nanti bisa-bisa gue cepet tua dan Sebastian ga bakalan suka sama gue. Jadi, sebenernya, gue udah ada, kok. Calon jodoh buat lo." Kata Lacie.

"Wah? Beneran? Kayak gimana orangnya?" tanya Ciel tertarik.

"Hmm... nama mereka... sebentar, saya lihat dulu." Kata Lacie sambil membuka catatannya. "Grell Sutcliff, Ran Mao, Alois Trancy, Bayi Bisa Ngomong, Lus Lus Kalah, Pingsan Tepar Maot*****, Plus Minus Rabun, Katarak Buta Tuli, Yhao wi Yhu ri..."

"Sudah, sudah! Aku pilih tiga nama pertama saja!" potong Ciel sambil berjalan menjauh. "Aku tunggu di ruang kerja, nanti kalau mereka sudah datang, kau bisa lapor padaku, Sebastian." Ciel pun segera berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Yes, my lord." Jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat, tanpa kembali berdiri tegak lagi.

"Sebas-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Lacie heran.

"Tolong... encok gue kambuh..."

"..."

* * *

"Nona Elizabeth? Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Finny ketika ia melihat Elizabeth baru turun dari odong-odong.

"Tidak, aku mau menengok Ciel! Kan sudah lama, kami tidak penah kencan~" jawab Elizabeth narsis abis.

"Wah, kebetulan. Mungkin nona bisa memberi saran pada tuan muda. Soalnya, tuan muda lagi cari jod—upp!" untung Sebastian datang tepat waktu dan segera membungkam mulut Finny yang hampir saja mengatakan hal yang sebaiknya tidak boleh dikatakan. Yah, kalo nona Elizabeth sampai tau, apa kata Author?

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nona. Tuan muda sedang mencari kostum yang cocok untuk dipakai saat halloween tahun ini." Kata Sebastian boong. Ia pun segera mengungsikan Finny ke septi tank terdekat.

"Halloween? Wah, tentu! Aku kan jagonya kalau soal kostum. Eheheh." Kata Elizabeth narsis abis lagi.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk, nona." Kata Sebastian mempersilahkan Elizabeth masuk.

Lalu, mereka pun masuk. Sebastian segera mengantarkan Elizabeth ke ruang kerja Ciel.

Sementara itu...

TOK TOK TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Lacie pun segera membukakan pintu.

"Tuan Claude dan nona Alois! Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk!" seru Lacie sambil mengantarkan sang tamu ke ruang tamu.

"Hei, jangan panggil saya nona. Untuk apa aku diundang kemari?" tanya Alois.

"Tidak, lebih baik kalian tunggu saja dulu, ya. Saya mau memanggil tuan Ciel dulu." Kata Lacie sambil berjalan meninggalkan Alois dan Claude di ruang tamu.

"Claude, sebenarnya, untuk apa kita datang kemari?" tanya Alois.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tuan." Jawab Claude.

"Yah... kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita cari tahu? Sambil berkeliling mansion ini. Kelihatannya mansion ini lebih jelek dari mansion milikku soalnya!" kata Alois meremehkan.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jawab Claude sambil mengikuti Alois yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Sementara itu...

TOK TOK TOK!

Belum sempat Lacie sampai ke ruang kerja Ciel, sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu, lagi.

"Ah? Tuan Lau dan nona Ran Mao? Silahkan masuk." Kata Lacie. "Kalian tahu ruang tamu-nya dimana, kan? Kalian kesana sendiri saja, ya. Saya mau memanggil tuan Ciel dulu." Kata Lacie sambil meninggalkan Lau yang biasanya sotoy itu.

"Ran Mao, kau tahu ruang tamu-nya dimana?" tanya Lau. Ran Mao hanya diam, seperti biasa. "Baiklah, mungkin diarah sana? Coba kita lihat dulu." Kata Lau sotoy dan segera berjalan tanpa arah.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata tadi ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah menyelinap masuk di antara mereka. "Ah~ Sebby~ kau mengirimiku undangan~ kira-kira apakah kau akan melamarku ya?"

* * *

"Ciel~ kau tampak imut dengan kostum itu~" seru Elizabeth girang saat melihat Ciel yang sudah ia dandani.

"Lizzie... sebenarnya kau mau mendandaniku seperti apa?" gumam Ciel sambil melihat bayangannya di cermin. Yah, sekarang dia sudah terlihat lebih buruk rupa daripada rakyat melata yang biasa mengemis di pinggiran jalan!

"Lizzie... ini terlihat seperti badut..." gumam Ciel. "Lebih baik sekarang kau cari kostum-mu sendiri dulu. Kalau aku kan bisa belakangan."

"Ah, iya ya. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa Ciel!" seru Elizabeth sambil berlari ke luar ruangan. Sesaat setelah Elizabeth keluar ruangan, Sebastian masuk.

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel. "Bisa kau dandani aku dengan dandanan yang menyeramkan? Kuharap si bodoh Lizzie itu kabur saat melihatku seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Apa jadinya seora—"

"Iya, iya. Tak usah panjang lebar. Ayo, cepat. Sebelum ia kembali. Dan, aku bisa melanjutkan program pencarian jodohku itu." Potong Ciel kesal.

"Yes, My Lord." Jawab Sebastian.

Dan, dengan cekatan Sebastian membalutkan kain kafan ke badan Ciel dan melapisi muka Ciel dengan berbagai kosmetik dan juga properti lainnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Ciel sudah tampak seperti pocong cebol.

"Sempurna." Gumam Ciel puas.

"Sebentar lagi nona Elizabeth akan masuk, lebih baik saya permisi dulu. Lagipula sebentar lagi makan siang." Kata Sebastian dan segera menghilang.

Dan, benar saja Elizabeth langsung masuk. "Ciel~ aku sudah selesai berganti kostum~ bagaimana denganmu?" seru Elizabeth. Tetapi, di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Ciel? Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini..." jawab Ciel dengan suara seangker mungkin. Elizabeth yang melihat Ciel yang sudah terlihat seperti pocong cebol itu pun segera berteriak ketakutan.

"HIYAAAAAA ada pocong cebol! Kamu jelek! Aku sukanya yang lucu! HUWAAA" jerit Elizabeth geje. Ia pun segera berlari sambil bersimbah air hidung keluar mansion.

"Fufufufu, berhasil juga rencanaku. Sekarang, saatnya menghapus make-up..." gumam Ciel. Lho? Tapi...

"Agh! Tanganku diikat! Kalau begini... aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanganku!" seru Ciel panik. Dan, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Tuan Ciel? Anda di dalam? Para calon jodoh sudah datang!" kata Lacie. Tetapi, ia tidak mendapati seorang pun di ruangan Ciel. "Tuan Ciel?"

"Hei! Tolongin gue! Gue ga bisa gerak kalo kayak gini!" seru Ciel sambil loncat-loncat. Tetapi, malangnya ia malah tersandung dan jadi meringkuk di lantai.

"Loh? Itu apa?" Lacie heran saat melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti guling tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai. Ia pun mendekati gulungan putih itu.

"Tolongin... gue..." Ciel berkata dengan suara yang agak angker sambil menggelepar kayak cacing kepanasan di lantai. Lacie yang melihat wajah Ciel yang udah mirip setan asli itu langsung pingsan seketika.

"Woy! Woy! Jangan pingsan! Gue Ciel! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" seru Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan iketan pocongnya.

Sementara Ciel berusaha melepaskan iketan pocongnya...

"Ah, ini yang namanya Phantomhive mansion, ya? Besar yaa..." kata seorang cewek berambut abu-abu panjang di depan pintu yang tingginya hampir 5 kali lipat tinggi badannya itu. "Pintu ini pasti berat... kira-kira gimana cara aku membukanya, ya?" gumamnya polos. Polos atau udik, sih? Tapi... untung saja...

"huwaaa! Tolong! Ada pocong cebol di kamar Ciel!" jerit Elizabeth. Dan, dengan tenaga badak bercula tiga, ia pun menyeruduk pintu itu dan berlari keluar tanpa menggubris orang udik yang sedang bengong di depan pintu.

"Wah? Tadi apa, ya? Kayak ada semut lewat, deh." Gumamnya tetap polos dan udik. "Ah, yang penting, aku masuk saja dulu."

Dan, ia pun masuk.

Kira-kira, bagaimanakah nasib Ciel yang sedang menggelepar geje di lantai? Bagaimanakah nasib Lacie yang lagi tepar? Apakah yang sedang dilakukan Alois, Claude, Lau dan Ran Mao? Dimanakah Sebastian? Apakah para Phantomhive's servants dapat menikmati halloween kali ini? Siapakah gadis aneh berambut abu-abu tersebut? Bagaimana nasib author yang harus melanjutkan cerita ini? Simak chapter selanjutnya! Special for haloween day. Chapter 2 will be released at haloween day!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Bagi yang bingung siapa itu Lacie, baca fic "The Black Butler's Days" yang masih on-going itu loh. Atau buka profile saya. Sip. Dan...

Hiyaaa~ selamat untuk saya yang akhirnya tamat nonton Kuroshitsuji season I~!

Hhh... yah, saya akui. Saya ga suka Kuroshitsuji II, loh. Bukannya ga suka, sih. Cuma lebih suka Kuroshitsuji I. Gitu doang.

Nah, fic ini khusus buat memperingati halloween yang bentar lagi dateng. Tapi, karena fic ini kepanjangan, jadi saya publish skrg dulu. Ntar deh, lanjutannya waktu tanggal halloween, ya^^

Yosh, Kritik, Saran, Amukan, Curhatan, saya terima. :)

"After all, I'm just one 'hell' of a new author. _Watashi wa akuma de 'new author' desukara._"

_#_ngasal

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, Readers.

Ternyata fic ini ga tamat sampe 2 chapter. Jadi saya publish dulu sekarang okeh? Kalo ga niat review jangan baca! #digampar

Semoga anda bisa tertawa saat membaca fic ini.

**Warning : **OC, OOC, OOT?, KERING, misstypo bertebaran, maybe... Sebas x OC?

* * *

"**Hallo, Ween."**

Dimiliki oleh : ariadneLacie

.

"**Kuroshitsuji:**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso

.

Cerita 'singkat' chapter sebelumnya : Ciel minta tunangan baru. Lalu, untuk kesuksesan rencananya ia ngusir Elizabeth dengan cara jadi pocong cebol. Dan, kualatnya, dia jadi menggelepar di lantai. Sementara Ciel sedang berusaha melepaskan tali pocongnya, Lacie, sang agen pencari jodoh malah tepar. Sebastian tak kunjung datang untuk membantunya. Padahal para tamu sudah datang! Bahkan ditambah seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang udik. Dimanakah Sebastian? Ah, bagaimanakah nasib Ciel dan para penghuni Phantomhive's mansion selanjutnya? Apakah mereka dapat menikmati Halloween kali ini?

.

Di sudut pojokan Phantomhive's mansion...

"Aah~ sayangku~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam sebuah suara mesum. "Kau lembut sekali ya, hihi."

Terlihat si pemilik suara mesum ini sedang mengelus-ngelus sesuatu. Ah? Apakah itu?

"Miaaw."

"Apa? Apa? Kau lapar ya? Baik, baik." Kata Sebastian sambil menggendong kucing hitam kesayangannya dan menuangkan susu ke mangkuk. "Silahkan~"

Ya, dialah sang pencinta kucing, Sebastian Michaelis. Jika sudah bersama kucing kesayangannya itu, ia dapat melupakan segala hal bahkan tuannya. Buktinya, ia tidak mendengar bahwa dari tadi tuannya sedang menjerit-jerit meminta bantuannya. Tapi, untunglah ia segera disadarkan dengan sebuah suara Ilahi...

"SEBASTIAAAN! DIMANA KAU?" terdengar seseorang sedang menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Sebastian.

"Ah? Rasanya aku tadi mendengar sesuatu..." gumam Sebastian pura-pura budek. "Ah, sudahlah. Paling juga apa. Saat ini kucingku lebih penting~ hihi."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hiyaa~ Claude, maid itu manis sekali! Bagaimana jika kita tukar Hannah dengan dia?" seru Alois sambil narik-narik tailcoat Claude.

"Tuan, apakah anda ingin memakai kacamata saya? Apakah mata anda sudah rabun? Kapan terakhir kali anda ke dokter untuk tes keperawanan?" tanya Claude ga nyambung. "Sudah jelas-jelas Hannah lebih bagus kerjanya dan juga lebih seksi dan hitam daripada maid itu, tuan." Lanjut Claude panjang lebar.

"Ah, kau itu banyak omong deh Claude. Ga kayak dulu. Pasti lu abis ke spa buat lulur sama buat jidat lo lebih mengkilap ya?" tanya Alois.

"Tidak, tuan. Saya abis ikut seminar 'how to make your jidat terang'" jawab Claude.

"Ah, Claude. Kenapa kau ga ngajak-ngajak aku sekalian? Mungkin aja nanti aku juga bisa sekalian ke tukang cukur buat ganti model rambut jadi botak di depan dan memperlihatkan pesona jidatku!" timpal Alois.

"Tuan... ternyata... anda akhirnya mengakui bahwa tren sekarang adalah memperlihatkan jidat yang berkilau bagaikan matahari yang bersinar di malam hari!" seru Claude sambil sujud syukur. Akhirnya tuannya itu mendapat hidayah dari Tuhan!

"Aduh, tuan? Kenapa anda sujud-sujud ke arah saya kayak gitu?" tiba-tiba Maylene ikut nimbrung. Padahal udah jelas kalau Claude sujud-sujud ke arah kain pel yang tergeletak 5 meter darinya. Maklum, dia kan silinder dan rabun ayam plus badak.

"Oh, maaf nona. Sepertinya anda salah pa..."

"APA? CLAUDE, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERHIANAT DARIKU!" seru Alois sebelum Claude sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "KAU BERANI BERSUJUD PADA ORANG SELAIN DIRIKU? SEHARUSNYA KAU BERSUJUD KETIKA SHOLAT CLAUDE, BUKAN SAAT INI, PADA ORANG INI!" lanjut Alois ngaco.

"Tuan, dengarkan saya dulu..." dan, lagi-lagi sebelum Claude menyelesaikan kalimatnya...

"AH, PEDULI AMAT! KITA PUTUS! NYESEL GUE PERNAH NYIUM JIDAT LO!" seru Alois lalu ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Claude yang cengo dan Maylene yang lagi belajar salto.

"Tuaaan!" jerit Claude kayak orang mau ketabrak truk di sinetron Indonesia. Lainnya, kali ini ia berhasil menghindari terjangan maut sang vacum cleaner yang kehilangan kendali dan mengejar tuannya yang kecepatannya sudah melebihi becak tercepat di dunia dengan kecepatan 30km/jam!

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian. "Loh? Mana tuan? Kok cuma ada si nona butler ini sih?" gumam Sebastian bingung sambil mendekati Lacie yang sedang tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai.

"Ah, daripada mengganggu, lebih baik aku pindahkan saja dulu dia." Kata Sebastian sambil menggendong Lacie dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Tian..."

"Eh? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara tuan." Gumam Sebastian sambil menengok ke dalam kamar. Ah, tapi ia hanya melihat segulung benda putih tergeletak di lantai. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku?" Lalu Sebastian pun berjalan keluar.

"Sebastian..."

KLAK! Terlambat, pintu sudah terlanjur ditutup. Aah, malang sekali nasibmu, Ciel.

"Sebastian... tolong..." Ciel masih memanggil-manggil Sebastian. "Cih! Sialan!" akhirnya Ciel pasrah dan berusaha bangun sendiri.

Ia pun menggeliat, mengaum, menggelepar, berenang *? dan berbagai usaha lain pun dilakukannya. Sampai akhirnya... ya! Dia bisa berdiri! Hore!

"Fiuh, akhirnya aku bisa berdiri juga." Kata Ciel. "Nah, sekarang tinggal keluar dulu..." Ciel pun melompat-lompat persis pocong asli dan keluar ruangan. "Hihihi, lihat saja Sebastian. Aku akan membuatmu ketakutan setengah idup!"

* * *

"Ah, Ran Mao. Ternyata Earl lebih kaya dari yang kita kira, ya?" gumam Lau sambil menyeringai. "Hihihi, kalau begini sih, tanpa harus ikut ikutan kuis 'who wants to be a miley arder' kita bisa kaya mendadak kayak di acara uang kejang-kejang!"

Ran Mao hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan ga jelas 'kakak'-nya itu.

"Ah, Ran Mao. Kau juga bisa ambil apapun yang kau inginkan." Kata Lau sambil mulai mengambil koin-koin emas yang ada di kresek. Ia memasukannya ke lengan bajunya yang sudah memiliki fungsi seperti kantong empat dimensinya Doraem*n.

"..." gumam Ran Mao.

"Apa? Apa? Kau ingin pakai baju itu?" tanya Lau sambil menunjuk pada sebuah kain panjang berwarna putih.

"..." gumam Ran Mao tanpa bersuara.

"Hah? Aku juga pakai?" tanya Lau.

"..." gumam Ran Mao lagi.

"Eeh? Apa kau serius?" tanya Lau lagi. Anehnya, ia bisa mengerti Ran Mao yang bisu ga jelas itu.

"...^^..." gumam Ran Mao lagi tanpa bersuara, lagi.

"Hhh... baiklah, baiklah. Dasar adik yang banyak permintaan." Jawab Lau.

Lalu, ia dan Ran Mao pun memakai 'kostum' yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Ran Mao.

* * *

"Ah~ Sebby~ sebenarnya kau ada dimana?" gumam sebuah suara banci. "Ah! Sebby~ akhirnya kau kutemukan!" seru suara banci itu saat ia melihat Sebastian.

"Aah... kenapa rasanya perasaanku tidak enak?" gumam Sebastian. Baru saja ia mau membuka pintu kamarnya...

"Sebby~!" seru suara banci yang pemiliknya tak lain adalah, ya, Grell Sutcliff. Siapa lagi?

Sebastian dengan gesit dan tangguh seperti motor yam*ha membuka pintu sehingga Grell menabrak pintu, bukan dirinya.

"Sebby, kau jahat sekali..." rintih Grell sambil memegangi hidungnya yang jadi pesek karena menabrak pintu.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku ini iblis." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan membuat Grell mimisan seketika.

"Sebas... senyumanmu itu... membuatku... membuatku... ingin melahirkan anakmu!*****" seru Grell sambil menggeliat-geliat ga jelas. Sebastian langsung merinding seketika. Dan, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sebastian segera menutup pintu dan masuk ke kamar.

"Dasar shinigami gila. Apakah aku harus menelepon 'UPBG' alias Unit Penanganan Banci Gila ya?" gumam Sebastian sambil menurunkan Lacie di kasur. Lalu, ia diam sebentar. Memandagi si gadis aneh itu. "Sebenarnya, ngapain sih kau disini?" gumam Sebastian. Lalu ia pun menyelimutinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aah... kalau aku keluar lewat pintu ini... pasti aku akan bertemu dengan banci itu lagi. Cih, yasud, aku lewat jendela saja." Keluh Sebastian sambil melompat keluar jendela yang berada di lantai 13... eh, terlalu tinggi deng. Lantai 3 maksudnya.

"MAS! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI MAS! HEI!" seru seorang cewek dari bawah sana saat melihat Sebastian hendak melompat. Sebastian pun tidak jadi melompat dari jendela.

"Saya tidak berniat bunuh diri, nona. Lagipula, anda siapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Saya hanyalah orang yang nyasar ke mansion ini." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Sebastian pun mulai meneliti fisik gadis itu.

'_Rambut panjang abu-abu... mata hitam... lebih pendek sedikit dari tuan... memakai gaun hitam... ah, dan... lumayan cantik._' Batin Sebastian. '_Mungkin dia bisa jadi kandidat tunangan tuan muda?'_

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda berkenan mampir?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh? Ah, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah melihat-lihat sedikit. Tapi... tadi aku bertemu dengan dua orang gila yang meributkan soal 'jidat'. Jadi... aku keluar lagi deh. Hehe." Kata gadis itu.

"Jidat? Jangan-jangan... ah sudahlah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika anda masuk saja lagi, nona?" Kata Sebastian. Ia pun bersiap melompat dari jendela lagi.

"ADUH, MAS! JANGAN NIAT BUNUH DIRI! SAYA TAU MAS FRUSTASI AKAN MODEL RAMBUT MAS, TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI BUNUH DIRI GITU DONG!" seru gadis itu histeris. Tapi, Sebastian sudah terlanjur melompat... dan...

Ya, tentu. Sebastian ga mati. Masa sih, Sebastian mati? Nanti ceritanya tamat dong!

"Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak niat bunuh diri, nona." Kata Sebastian setelah mendarat dengan mulus kayak muka author ini~ Ih, kok jadi ngaco?

"Mari, saya antar ke dalam?" tawar Sebastian sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk melalui pintu belakang. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan masuk ke pintu belakang yang ditunjuk Sebastian.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hei, kostum ini bagus juga! Cocok untukmu, Maylene!" seru Finny bersemangat.

"Ah? Masa? Memangnya itu kostum apa?" tanya Maylene sambil melihat-lihat isi lemari bajunya. Padahal isinya cuma baju maid yang modelnya itu-itu doang. Kasian, ga modal sih.

"Lihat! Ini kan, kostum mas kuntolinuk!" kata Finny sambil memperlihatkan baju panjang berwarna putih. "Ada wignya lagi!" tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan wig hitam panjang.

"Wah, kelihatannya seram, ya. Kalau begitu... aku mau pakai, deh!" seru Maylene senang. Ia pun segera menjambret baju itu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah... kalau begitu... aku pakai kostum apa dong?" gumam Finny bingung. "Bard-san, kau pakai kostum apa?" tanya Finny.

"Ah, aku sih..." Bard masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi kotak kostum. Tapi, sialnya... "Ah! Rokokku...!"

5 rokok yang Bard isap sekaligus jatuh sekaligus ke kotak berisi kostum itu. Dan, tanpa basa-basi lagi, kotak itu langsung meledak kayak gas elpiji yang bocor. Dan, kamar mereka sepertinya akan kebakaran mendadak.

"Aaaah!" seru Bard dan Finny panik.

"Ho ho ho." Pak Tanaka santai-santai aja. Wah? Kalo janggut lo yang kebakar, lo tetep santai aja, mas? Eh? Pak Tanaka ga punya janggut ya?

Dan, dengan flame thrower-nya, Bard berhasil menghentikan nyala api di dapur... *lho?

"Fiuh... untung saja..." kata Bard sambil melempar flame throwernya ke belakang.

"Aah... Bard-san... kostumnya... nanti kita pakai kostum apa?" seru Finny panik.

"Tenang, ada kostum cadangan kok." Kata Bard santai. Ia pun mulai menyulut lima batang rokok lagi. Dasar, ga kapok tu orang. "Nih!"

"Eeh? Kostum apa itu?" tanya Finny heran.

"Ini kostum mas genderang, sama mas pacung. Hebat kan? Ini sengaja kusimpan!" seru Bard.

"Aah... sepertinya seram juga... ayo kita pakai!" seru Finny girang.

Dan, mereka pun memakai kostum itu...

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sebby~! Sedang apa kau di dalam~? Kok lama~?" seru Grell sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Saking ributnya, Lacie sampai terbangun.

"Eh? Loh? Ini dimana?" gumamnya heran. "Mana pocong cebol tadi? Lalu... bukannya ini kamar Sebastian ya?"

"Eh? Kamar... Se... Sebas-chan?" gumamnya. Ia pun langsung _blushing_ seketika dan kege-eran stadium 10. "Gue... ngapain gue disini? Jangan-jangan..." ia pun mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Sebby!" Grell berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu lagi.

"Ah! Ribut amat sih lo! Siapa lo, sih?" omel Lacie kesal. Ia pun segera membuka pintu. "Siapa?"

"Mana Sebby ku?" tanya Grell sambil melet-melet lidah dan kedip-kedipin mata. Autis, mas?

"Apa? Dia tidak ada disini, maaf." Kata Lacie lalu segera berjalan melewati Grell. "Eh, sebentar. Anda Grell Sutcliff, kan?"

"Iya~ saya Grell Sutcliff~ belahan jiwanya Sebas~" kata Grell pede abis sambil bergaya ala model majalah 'hewan-hewan rabies'

"Ah, kalau begitu, bisakah anda ikut saya sebentar? Sebenarnya, saya yang mengundang anda kesini." Kata Lacie. "Perkenalkan, saya Ariadne Lacie." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Boleh~ boleh~ asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sebby~" kata Grell bersemangat.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, mari." Kata Lacie sambil berjalan duluan. Grell pun segera mengikuti dengan cara jalan kodok. Aduh, ribet amat sih.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Nah, nona. Anda bisa tunggu saja dulu disini." Kata Sebastian setelah mempersilahkan gadis aneh tadi duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Saya akan segera kembali setelah memanggil tuan muda."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Sebastian pun segera melesat secepat becak untuk memanggil tuan mudanya itu.

"Nah, sekarang... dimana tuan muda?" gumam Sebastian bingung. "Padahal sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ia pasti sudah lapar. Ah, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat dia? Bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun."

Sebastian pun berpikir sebentar...

"Ah iya! Hidung tuan muda kan, tenggelam. Gak kayak gue yang mancung gini. Pantesan ga keliatan." Gumam Sebastian ngaco. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mansion untuk mencari tuannya itu... tapi...

"HUWAAA!" tiba-tiba seseorang dengan kecepatan becak tercepat di dunia berlari ke arah Sebastian. Untung saja, Sebastian sempat menghindarinya dan membuat orang tersebut menabrak tiang tepat di muka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian agak menyesal telah menghindar.

"Uuh... bibirku..." seru orang itu sambil memegangi bibirnya. Wah, bibirnya sampai bengkak karena menabrak dinding dengan kecepatan seperti itu, jadinya dower deh! Cup cup, kasian.

"Tuan! Anda tidak apa-apa? Salah sendiri anda lari-lari seperti itu!" seru seorang lagi yang terlihat lebih tua dan lebih tinggi dari orang yang menabrak dinding.

"Tidak! Sudah, jangan mendekat Claude!" seru bocah yang ternyata bernama Alois itu. Claude langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tuan...? sebegitu bencikah anda... pada saya?" kata Claude sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Persis kayak orang baru nyadar kalo dia itu BM alias Bau Mulut.

"Tidak! Gue bencinya ama jidat lo!" seru Alois sambil nangis-nangis di dada Sebastian. Sebastian langsung masang tampang cengo dan jijik.

"Dek, jangan nangis disini dek, nanti kemeja saya bisa kotor sama air mata dan air hidung adek." Kata Sebastian sambil mendorong Alois.

"Tapi... tapi...! Hik!" isak Alois. "Eh, tunggu! Berani-beraninya lo manggil gue adek! Gue udah gede tau!" Alois tiba-tiba berubah mood dan ekspresi.

"Sialan lu, cepet! Sujud sama gue!" seru Alois asal perintah ke Sebastian.

"Hah? Ngapain. Ogah gue, males ah. Dasar orang gila. Dadah, gue mau cari tuan gue dulu." Kata Sebastian kesal dan meninggalkan Alois.

"Heei! Tunggu!" Alois pun segera mengejar Sebastian yang keburu ngacir kayak orang udah kebelet boker. Dan, Alois pun segera menemukan Sebastian yang sedang terdiam kayak patung di tikungan koridor... Alois melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang tinggi di depan Sebastian...

"Ada apa?" tanya Claude yang baru berhasil menyusul mereka.

"Po...pocong! giyaaa!" jerit Alois histeris kayak orang baru liat penampakan. Eh? Dia kan emang beneran liat penampakan ya?

"Sebastian, mansion ini berhantu?" tanya Claude dengan tampang pucet pasi.

"Aku... aku juga tidak tahu... Claude... tolong aku..." kata Sebastian sambil menatap Claude dengan wajah yang mau nangis.

Claude dan Sebastian saling berpandangan...

"TOLOOONG!" jerit mereka berdua dan segera berlari menyusul Alois kayak rentenir ngejar mangsanya.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Wew, panjang banget ternyata fic ini. Saya baru nyadar, fic makin panjang makin garing ya? Dan! susah ya, kalo nyeritain banyak orang dalam tempat yang berbeda. Jadi, mohon maklum jika banyak kata2 "sementara itu... sementara itu..." XD

Be te we, karena fic ini kepanjangan, kayaknya ga kan tamat 2 chapter doang. Jadi, terpaksa deh... oh ya, tapi chapter terakhir pasti waktu hari halloween kok. do'a kan saja ya :D

.

Reply for the reviews :

**Arleena Lauren : **Ah! tapi saya juga pingin baca fic halloween buatan anda!

**Sara Hikari : **Makasih^^ yosh, ini udah apdet :D

**cleo-luvCiel 4 ever : **halo juga :D lanjutan yang mana ya? klo The Black Butler Days sih, udah sampe chap 4 tuh. Wah? mana mana? saya mau baca XD

**White Wing : **eh? kenapa anda males review? O.o aah... maafkan saya . tapi, meskipun saya hapus, tapi saya melaksanakan apa yang anda sarankan! dan, semoga fic saya menjadi lebih baik lagi ya^^ yosh! akan saya pertahankan sebisanya! arigatou gozaimasu, white-san^^

Thank's for the reviews, thank's for reading my fic.

Maafkan segala kekurangan dari cerita ini, and...

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya... 31 Oktober.

Selamat hari hantu ya, hihihih. XD

Ternyata author bisa menyeleseikan dan mempublishnya hari ini. Dari tadi udah was-was mungkin ga sempet soalnya =_=a gara-gara author tadi diajak jalan-jalan. Tapi, hasilnya~ author dapat biola~ kyaaa~ bangga sekali diriku .

Yosh, happy reading!

.

**WARNING** : OC, OOC, OOT?, KERING, ngaco, abal-abal, Sebas x OC? Mungkin.

Spesial buat hari halloween, lebih spesial daripada nasi goreng gosong kebanyakan kecap ala author.

.

Dan, dengan segenap jiwa, author mempersembahkan...

'**maybe' The Last Chapter of**

"**Hallo, Ween."**

Dimiliki oleh : ariadneLacie

.

"**Kuroshitsuji"**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso

.

A/N : di chapter sebelumnya, waktu kalimat 'aku ingin melahirkan anakmu.' Kan ada tanda bintang? Saya lupa naruh A/N bahwa kata-kata itu pernah muncul di komik Kuroshitsuji, volume 3. Okeh?

.

Cerita Sebelumnya : Ciel akhirnya berhasil berdiri dan keluar kamar. Tapi, ia malah jadi dendam sama Sebastian karena ga nolong dia. Dan, Ciel pun berencana melakukan suatu niat jahat. Sementara, Alois, Claude dan Sebastian lagi di teror sama pocong, Lacie dan Grell malah santai keliling-keliling. Apakah para penghuni Phantomhive's mansion dapat menikmati halloween kali ini? Apakah Ciel dapet tunangan baru? Apakah cerita ini tamat sekarang? Baca aja!

.

"TOLOOOONG!" jeritan Claude dan Sebastian tersebut berhasil mengguncang Phantomhive mansion dan membuat gempa sebesar 11 skala ritcher yang berpotensi kiamat dunia. Ya, teriakan dahsyat tersebut, dikarenakan oleh suatu hal kecil saja. Pocong.

"Claude, pocongnya ngejar kita!" seru Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu lari! Jangan diem terus dong!" seru Claude.

Dan, mereka pun terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sementara pocong melompat, melompat, dan terus melompat.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Sial! Si Sebas dimana sih?" omel Ciel kesal. "Capek tau, dari tadi gue lompat-lompat terus nyariin lo! Gue kan bukan pebalap lompat karung profesional."

Dan, dengan semangat dendam kesumat, Ciel pun tetap berkeliling mansion untuk mencari si butler pecinta kucing itu. Dan, tanpa disengaja ia bertemu dengan Lacie dan Grell.

"Hei... kalian... liat Sebastian tidak?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang agak aneh gara-gara ngos-ngosan.

"Eh? Eh? Siapa yang ngomong?" gumam Lacie heran. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di depannya.

"Mungkin cuma perasaan lo aja," kata Grell.

"Gue! Ah, emang gue sependek apa sih sampe lo ga bisa liat gue!" seru Ciel kesal.

Lacie dan Grell pun melihat ke bawah. Dan, mereka menemukan sesosok benda berwarna putih yang pendek di depan mereka. Ya, pocong cebol.

"GYAAAA! POCONG CEBOL YANG TADI!" jerit Lacie histeris. Ia langsung berlari dan menabrak Ciel yang sempat tuli sesaat. Ciel pun terjatuh dan terguling di lantai.

"Heeei! Tunggu! Kau bilang kau akan menunjukan dimana aku bisa bertemu Sebby?" seru Grell sambil berlari mengejar Lacie. Tak lupa bin tak sengaja ia pun menginjak Ciel yang terkapar menyedihkan di lantai.

"..." Ciel hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "SAKIIIIIT!" eh, ralat. Ia tidak meringis, ia menjerit.

"Sialan kalian! Gue ga cebol woy!" seru Ciel marah, ia pun mulai bergaya ala pelompat balap karung yang memenangkan rekor muri setelah menang dari kangguru profesional untuk mengejar mereka.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tinggi, berambut panjang dan berbaju putih menghadang Ciel.

"..." gumamnya.

"Eh?" Ciel agak kaget. Ia belum sadar bahwa yang di depannya adalah...

"...^^..." ia pun tersenyum aneh ke arah Ciel.

"GYAAAA! KUNTILANAK!" jerit Ciel histeris sambil berlar—ralat, melompat, menjauhi sesosok kuntilanak itu.

"..." kuntilanak bisu tersebut hanya terdiam.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Tuan Alois! Anda dimana?" seru Claude sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hah... hah... pocongnya udah ga ngejar kita lagi..." kata Sebastian sambil jongkok dan ngos-ngosan.

"Tapi, dimana tuan muda-ku?" tanya Claude pasrah.

"Hhh... tadi dia pake lari duluan sih, jadi aja ilang..." jawab Sebastian. Ia pun mengecek sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kalau pocong tadi sudah menghilang.

"...!" terdengar suara orang menjerit dari kejauhan sana.

"Claude, apakah kau mendengar suara sesuatu tadi?" tanya Sebastian. Ia pun segera berdiri dan waspada.

"Suara? Tidak. Kau jangan menakut-nakuti aku deh, Sebas," kata Claude agak merinding.

"Hei! Aku serius, itu, ada suara seorang wanita menjerit... semakin dekat loh!" seru Sebastian lebay kayak orang baru aja salaman sama Lady Gagak.

"...ong!" jeritan tersebut terdengar semakin jelas... dan semakin dekat.

"Itu, sepertinya asalnya dari dia," tunjuk Claude pada orang yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka. Tapi sepertinya ada dua orang?

"Sebas-chaan!"

"Sebby~!"

Nah, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan, siapa mereka?

"Lacie-san dan... Grell-san?" gumam Sebastian _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa Grell-san bisa ada juga?"

Dan, Lacie pun dengan sukses menabrak Sebastian. Untung aja Sebastian multi-talenta bin hebat, yah, jadi dia ga mental sampe kepalanya nyungsep di got, dia nangkep Lacie biar dua-duanya ga jatuh.

"Ada apa, nona butler?" tanya Sebastian.

"A—"

"Sebby~!" Grell sudah siap menerjang Sebastian dengan jurus andalannya, flying killer hug sepesial banci. Tetapi, buru-buru Sebastian menghindar dan membuat Grell menerjang kaca jendela dan melayang keluar, nyungsep ke got.

"Fiuh, syukurin, dasar makhluk gila," gumam Sebastian. "Nah, lalu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil berbalik ke Lacie yang lagi jongkok di lantai sambil menutup muka. Frustasi, singkatnya.

"Lacie-san?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Han..hantu..." gumam Lacie. Ia melirik mata merah Sebastian dengan matanya yang sama merahnya. "Hantu!"

"Hantu? Pocong, bukan?" tanya Claude.

"Bukan, pocong cebol," jawab Lacie sambil guling-guling.

"Eeh? Pocong cebol? Jangan-jangan..." gumam Sebastian.

"Siapa hah yang ngomong cebol?" seru seseorang dari belakang Sebastian. Sebastian pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang pocong cebol di depannya dengan muka dendam kesumat.

"Pocong cebol!" seru Claude histeris. Ia langsung sembunyi di belakang semut.

"Pocong cebol yang tadi?" seru Lacie gak kalah histerisnya. Normalnya, ia sembunyi di belakang Sebastian.

"Hihihi, akhirnya kalian kutemukan..." kata pocong cebol (Ciel, pastinya) sambil menyeringai.

PLAK! Dengan motto menyiksa is the best, dan bersih adalah sebagian dari iman, Sebastian menggetok pocong cebol tersebut.

"Aww!" ringis pocong tersebut.

DUG! Kali ini Sebastian menendangnya sehingga membuat pocong tersebut terguling-guling di lantai.

"Sakit, Sebastian! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada tuanmu ini hah?" seru Ciel sambil menggelepar dan terkapar.

"Sudah kuduga, ini pasti anda, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil jongkok dan membuka ikatan tali pocong Ciel. "Anda sudah melewati jadwal sangat jauh. Sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam! Anda benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!" seru Sebastian.

"Tapi kan itu juga salah lo! Gimana sih," kata Ciel kesal. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari jeratan kesetanan.

"Ah masa, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Ia pun mulai membersihkan sisa kosmetik di muka Ciel dengan lap pel terdekat. "Nah, sudah bersih dan normal sekarang."

"Ck," Ciel hanya mendecak kesal. Ia pun berdiri. "Hei, hei, kau jangan bersembunyi terus. Sekarang, dimana calon tunanganku?"

"Ah, maaf, tuan. Mereka ada di ruang tamu. Mari, saya antar," kata Lacie.

"Eh tunggu! Tuan Alois belum ditemukan..." gumam Claude pucat.

"Kau bisa cari sendiri kan, Claude," kata Sebastian dan segera mengikuti Ciel dan Lacie yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Apa? Se... sendiri?" gumam Claude makin pucat. "Gue... gue takut! Huwaaa! Mamih!" tangis Claude sambil berlari menyusul Sebastian.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Ah! Si mas-mas belah tengah itu mana sih!" seru gadis berambut abu yang hampir dilupakan oleh kita, readers dan author. "Laper... sebentar lagi kan makan malem..."

"Hosh... hosh... ah! Ada orang!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Al... o...is... T...ran...cy..." kata Alois dengan tidak jelas karena ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan penampilannya.

"Oh, Alias Toren Cai. Pasti kamu tukang jual air sumur keliling ya? Nama gue Ween," kata Ween budek.

"Ia, panggil aja Al. Halo, Ween," kata Alois sama-sama budeknya. _'Eits dah, ni anak cantik bener. Ternyata, musibah ketemu pocong, membuat gue ketemu sama orang yang lebih cantik daripada Juling Peret! Kiyaa~ bahagianya hidupku~' _batin Alois.

"Halloween? Ah, maaf, saya tidak punya permen," kata Ween dengan muka menyesal yang najis amit. Udah budek, najis lagi. Capcus deh ah!

"Hah? Halloween?" Alois tidak mengerti.

"Iya, biasanya hari Halloween ntu angker. Tuh, liat di belakangmu aja ada…" Ween menghentikan kalimatnya. Alois pun segera menengok ke belakang.

"GYAAAA! ADA TUKANG BECAK!" jerit Alois kaget.

"Heh! Sialan lo manggil gue tukang becak. Gue ini genderang tau, genderang bin genderuwo!" seru Bard kesal.

"Kalo gue Finny si pocong imut~ salam kenal!" seru Finny bersemangat sambil lompat-lompat.

"Saya kuntolinuk…" kata Maylene.

"Oh, trio emang becak ya? Dikirain apa…" kata Alois. "Eh, ada satu lagi. Yang itu siapa?" tanya Alois sambil menunjuk seorang cewek berambut panjang di belakang mereka.

"Eh? Rasanya hanya ada kita…" gumam Bard sambil menengok.

Mereka pun terdiam sesaat.

"ITU YANG ASLIII!" jerit mereka dan trio becak, Alois dan Ween segera berlari.

"…" kuntilanak tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Ran Mao, kau tadi menemukan orang? Dapat permen dan uang gak?" tiba-tiba sesosok pocong melompat-lompat mendekati kunti tersebut.

"…hihi…" kuntilanak tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Ran Mao? Jangan-jangan…" Lau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Lo asli?"

Kuntilanak tersebut hanya terdiam.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Lau kayak orang keracunan makanan jadi jerawatan. Ia pun segera ngibrit dengan cara menggelinding. Daripada lompat-lompat, lama bo.

BUG! Lau yang menggelinding menabrak sesuatu.

"Earl?" seru Lau kaget.

"GYAAAAA SEBASTIAN, POCOONG!" jerit Ciel kayak orang mau dinikahin sama kebo. Ia pun langsung melompat ala kangguru kebelet boker ke pelukan Sebastian.

"Tuan, itu Lau tuan," kata Sebastian kalem.

"Ah masa?" Ciel langsung mengecek apakah benar ia masih perawan atau tid—salah! Mengecek apakah itu adalah Lau atau bukan. "Ah, ternyata benar! Seb, kok mata lo tajem banget sih?"

"Mata saya bulat, tidak tajam kok, tuan. Anda ini ngaco aja deh," kata Sebastian sama ngaconya.

"Oh, be te we, Seb, lo bau ih. Udah berapa lama ga mandi?" tanya Ciel.

"Ih, tuan ini ga nyambung deh. Udah, sekarang kan waktunya makan malam tuan," jawab Sebastian ngeles. '_Padahal gue udah pake parfum emak-emak yang kemaren lewat. Ternyata kurang wangi ya?' _batin Sebastian.

"Ah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh. Bau lo udah kayak emak-emak yang abis ngincer diskon keringetan terus jadi bau ketek tauk," kata Ciel.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitar Ciel dan Sebastian langsung _sweatdrop. _Ternyata seorang anjing penjaga ratu dan seorang butler perfect multi-talenta itu selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini disaat mereka sedang bercengkerama bersama?

"Nah, nah, sudah. Sekarang, kenapa kau menggelinding seperti itu, tuan Lau?" tanya Lacie.

"Tadi aku liat penampakan… serem bo," kata Lau yang sudah melepas kostum pocongnya.

"Penampakan? Hei, Sebastian, sejak kapan mansion ini berhantu?" tanya Claude tiba-tiba nongol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAAAN!" terdengar sekumpulan massa menjerit-jerit dan berlari ke arah Sebastian buat minta tanda tangan. Plus emak-emak yang parfumnya dijambret Sebas kemaren minta dibalikin parfumnya. Author pun segera mencoret naskah abal-abal ini dan meralatnya.

"SEBASTIAAAN!" seru si trio becak dan juga 2 tokoh tambahan.

"Hei, kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tadi kami habis lihat penampakan!" seru Finny bersemangat. Wes, lo kagak takut?

"Hhh… kok banyak sekali yang melihat penampakan hari ini," gumam Sebastian. "Oh! Anda, nona rambut abu! Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya Sebastian saat menyadari kehadiran nona tersebut.

"Ah, panggil saja Ween," kata Ween.

Sementara yang lain sedang bercengkerama ria karena berhasil bertemu satu sama lain setelah cukup lama terpisah, Ciel tertegun. '_Tu cewek… cantik amat bo! Kyaaa~ apakah dia kandidat tunanganku? Kalo gini, gue bakalan lebih beruntung daripada si mas Syekireh Pejet itu, yang suka nikahin gadis balita!'_ batin Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, kenapa kau melihat Ween seperti itu? Dia milikku!" seru Alois tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Dia itu kan calon tunangan gue!" seru Ciel.

"CIEEEL! TEGANYA DIRIMU!" tiba-tiba seseorang berseru dari kejauhan.

"Lizzie?" Ciel kaget. Ciel mendapati Lizzie sudah siap perang dengan membawa bambu runcing dan pasukan odong-odong plus dukun tambah paranormal sama dengan author *? "Ngapain kau lebay-lebay gitu bawa pasukan ke sini?"

"Aku mau ngusir hantu tau!" seru Lizzie. "Tadi aku ketemu pocong cebol… serem deh…" kata Lizzie sambil terisak. Ciel langsung muntah ngeliat tingkah Lizzie yang emang bikin dia pingin muntah, bukan boker.

"Ah, lalu?" tanya Ciel datar.

"AH! ITU!" seru Lizzie histeris sambil menunjuk kea rah belakang sana. Spontan semua yang ada langsung menengok ke belakang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" semua langsung kompak menjerit. Kecuali Lau.

"Ah! Ran Mao!" seru Lau. Ah, dan yang ini benar Ran Mao. "Dasar, kau mengkhawatirkan saja. Cepat, buka kostummu!"

Ran Mao pun segera membuka kostumnya. Semua cowok langsung mimisan. Eits, dia masih pake baju daleman kok.

"Nah, kalau begitu… penampakan yang dari tadi kita liat, cuma orang biasa yang pake kostum kan?" kata Sebastian akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa tenang dong sekarang. Ayo, sekarang, sudah waktunya makan malam!"

"Tapi sebelumnya…" kata Lizzie. "Cieel! Happy Halloween ya! Mana coklatnya Ciel?" seru Lizzie sambil menerjang dan memeluk Ciel sekaligus mencekiknya.

"Lizzie! Najis deh, kita bukan muhrim!" seru Ciel dan mendorong Lizzie.

"Ah! Ciel jahat!" seru Lizzie. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan Halloween!"

"Hore! Akhirnya, Happy Halloween semuanya!" seru semua yang ada disana.

"Hei, jangan manggil nama aku terus dong, risih tau," tiba-tiba Ween angkat bicara.

"Hah? Memangnya nama kamu siapa?" tanya Alois.

"Hallo Ween van Victoria," jawab Ween.

"Ooh…" semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria. Yah, memang hal itu tak penting, kan?

"Hihi, saya juga mau ikut dong," tiba-tiba sesosok orang berwajah pucat muncul.

"Eh, anda siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Sebentar… Aku, Lacie, Claude, Alois, Ciel, Ween, Lau, Ran Mao, trio becak, Tanaka sih ga perlu diitung, Grell udah tenggelam hanyut dan nyungsep di citarum… berarti…" gumam Sebastian. "Kau…"

"…^^…" orang itu hanya tersenyum seram.

"ASLIII?" jerit semuanya.

"KABUURRR!" dan, mereka pun kabur.

.

**The End**

**.**

Intinya, para penghuni Phantomhive's mansion tidak dapat menikmati Halloween kali ini. Kalo lo nyamar jadi hantu, gawat kan kalo yang asli muncul?

.

Kecewa? Ck. Maaf, ni fic abal saya selesein dalam… kemarin dan hari ini. Hebat kan? yang penting saya udah publish di hari Halloween. Akhirnya aneh. Lama-lama saya merinding sendiri kalo terlalu banyak munculin hantu di fic ini. Terus, kayaknya judul nya ga nyambung. OOT banget lagi. Lama-lama ga ngebahas pencarian jodoh. Tau ah, author bingung!

DAN, akhirnya saya berhasil menamatkan sebuah fic! yeey! sebelumnya belum pernah loh~ bangga ih~

.

**Thanks for the reviewers and silent reader. For silent readers, why don't you just review? itung-itung beramal, dek.**

** Arleena Lauren : **wah masa? lo aja belum nyoba bikin fic humor ceu, coba aja dulu.

** Sara Hikari : **Iyey, akhirnya yang ini update lagi XD semoga anda ga kecewa. Jujur, saya ga pede sama yang chap ini =_=

** xxnERURaiHimexx : **salam kenal, saya Lacie. Pacarnya Sebas... #digampar ahaha makasih udah mau ketawa XD yosh, ini chap terakhir. review lagi yak^^

** Kurara animeluver : **ahaha makasih^^ kiyaaa~ makasih udah di do'a in. amiin amiin.

** him 4 ever : **sama kayak nama saya yang disini kok. cari aja. tapi aku lagi hiatus disana XD wah? tapi, saya jarang nangkring di rated M. maaf yak .

** Maria-chan : **Iya, dasar Alois bodoh #digampar masa segitu aja ga bisa nilai sih! wkwkwk. makasih udah mau ketawa XD saya terharu ada yang ketawa sama fic ini . ah, itu sih misteri author. ga tau, dia kemarin cerita ke aku kayak gitu... #ngayal Jani-chan? tau dari mana nama itu? O_O

.

So,

Reviews?

Cacian, Makian, Lawakan, Curhatan, bahkan request fic saya terima.


End file.
